


"Hi."

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Oh Sehun, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Kaistal, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Who knew that the most simple of greetings would determine the outcome of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! it's been a while since i posted something so i apologize if my writing is a little rusty! but i noticed that the sekai fic dom has been kinda inactive so i figured i'd finish up this little thing i started ages ago. this is a slice of life fic where it's centered around the word "hi." i know, that sounds weird but i promise the story is nice!! (at least, i hope it is lol)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!! :D

“Hi.” 

Sehun hesitantly looks up from his seat on the sidewalk at the soft voice, his eyes unconsciously squinting a little as the bright sun suddenly comes into his view. 

Standing before him is a small boy, with tan skin and brown hair, the dark strands falling gently against his forehead from the cool breeze that passes between them. In his hands is a worn soccer ball, the small fingers holding the round object slowly tightening in embarrassment the longer Sehun stares without saying a word.  
   
As the awkward moment of silence stretches, the smile on the boy's face slips a little and he moves to turn around, “...I'm sorry, I-” 

The boy's voice finally breaks Sehun out of his trance.

“Hi!” Sehun all but yells out his response, successfully cutting off the other before he can fully retreat. The boy looks a bit taken aback at Sehun's sudden outburst, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape and Sehun quickly looks away as he feels the heat rising to his cheeks in humiliation.

The other blinks a few times in surprise before he manages to compose himself, twisting his body so he's facing Sehun fully again, his smile back at full force. “You just moved here, right?” He begins softly, and continuing at Sehun's small nod, “My mommy said we're about the same age and that I should be your friend. So, do you want to be friends?” 

Sehun’s eyes narrow, his lips tightening into a grim line as he looks up at the other skeptically, “You... want to be my friend?”

The boy nods, completely unfazed by Sehun's somewhat intimidating look. “Yeah, I love making friends! I have lots of them! There's Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun and Yixing and Minseok, and Junmyeon.” He continues with his list, and Sehun can only stare in awe as name after name is thrown at him. The boy suddenly pauses, though, and looks at Sehun expectantly, “I can't count you as my friend if I don't know your name.”

Sehun shuffles in his place under the boy's heavy gaze, “My name's Sehun. Oh Sehun.” He replies quietly and the boy's smile grows, making his eyes turn up in crescents.

“Nice to meet you, Sehun! I'm Kim Jongin, and now we're friends!”

The younger boy furrows his eyebrows, “Just like that? Is that how it works?” Sehun's never had a friend before, he tends to stay to himself, but he's doubtful that two people could become friends so quickly. 

Jongin pouts.

Sehun has a point, this is the fastest he's ever made a friend. Actually, now that Jongin thinks about it, it's rare for him to go out of his way to befriend someone. It's usually the other way around since he's never really been good with his words. 

But when Jongin's mother pointed out the window at the small pale boy sitting on the ground all by himself, Jongin felt a sort of connection? A pull? He isn't exactly sure what it was, but it was enough to have him race up to his room for his ball, pull on his shoes, and run across the street to greet the boy. 

Jongin wasn't about to let his efforts go to waste, he was way too invested in this already. 

“Well, maybe not just like that. But, we can be in time! Sooo,” Jongin drawls out, and looks at Sehun with hopeful eyes, “What do you say?”

Sehun stares at Jongin again, deep in thought. Jongin could actually be a really good thing. He's in a new place and he'll be going to a new school, so having someone to give him a helping hand would be nice. Besides, maybe having Jongin as a friend won't be so bad. He's been really nice so far and Sehun thinks they’ll get along just fine. He lets the corners of his mouth turn up in a shy smile, “Okay.”

The grin on Jongin's face is bright. “Good! Now, come on, Sehun! Let's play!” He exclaims as he moves the ball over to his hip and offers his free hand to Sehun, who carefully takes it and lets Jongin pull him to his feet.

And while Sehun and Jongin didn't become friends just like that, it definitely didn't take long for them to hit it off and practically become inseparable. 

 

x

 

 

“Hi.” Jongin whispers.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun says as greeting. A shiver racks through his body as a cold breeze enters his room through the open window and he instantly notices that Jongin is shaking as well. “Get in, it’s freezing.” He holds a hand out and helps Jongin crawl through the window, and once inside, the older boy slips pasts Sehun and hops into the bed.

Sehun closes the window and slips under the covers beside Jongin and immediately presses into his side, sighing contently when Jongin’s body heat seeps into his skin.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jongin says, responding to Sehun’s previous question. He shuffles closer, tangling his legs in between Sehun’s and the covers, seeking warmth. “I’m too nervous about tomorrow.” He admits and Sehun nods in understanding.

“Me too.” He looks up and stares into Jongin’s anxious eyes. “We’re starting middle school tomorrow. Everything just seems so much bigger and scarier there.”

Jongin gulps nervously at the words and reaches for Sehun’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “But, we’ll still be friends, though, right? Even if we don’t have any classes together and we don’t get to see each other often?”

Sehun smiles, “Of course.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise.” Sehun squeezes Jongin’s hand reassuringly and that seems to put the other more at ease.

“Good, good.” Jongin lets out a breath and lets his eyes slip shut as he pulls his hand away from Sehun’s, “Now, let’s try to get some sleep or we’re going to be tired for our first day of school.”

Sehun doesn’t point out that Jongin should probably go back home, not when having the other close by is helping to put his own anxiousness at bay, so instead he tucks himself next to the other and says, “Good night, Jongin.”

“Night, Sehun.” Jongin murmurs before falling asleep, Sehun following close behind.

And in the morning when Sehun’s mom gets a frantic call from Jongin’s mom about Jongin not being in his room, the woman smiles fondly at the two sleeping boys on Sehun’s bed before reassuring her friend not to worry, that Jongin was absolutely fine.

 

x

 

“Hi.” Jongin says as soon as he enters the room, “I brought you some soup.” He lifts up a container with a smile and Sehun can only stare at the older in bewilderment.

“Jongin, are you crazy?” He asks, only to break into a coughing fit right after. A look of concern flashes over Jongin's features and he rushes over to Sehun's side, handing him the cup of water sitting on Sehun's bedside table and watches as Sehun drinks.

"Why are you here? Did you forget I'm sick or something? You need to leave before you catch the flu from me," Sehun reprimands the other as soon as his coughing subsides.

Jongin shrugs nonchalantly, "No, I didn't forget." He drags Sehun's desk chair over towards the bed and takes a seat next to him, settling the soup container over his lap, "I actually came over to take care of you. I missed you, y'know? I kept thinking about how you were stuck at home, sick. So, I came to be your personal nurse."

Sehun rolls his eyes and settles back into the sheets, “I don’t need a personal nurse. All I really need is some rest, so you should go home. No use in us both getting sick. You can survive missing me for a few days.” Sehun says because he really doesn’t want Jongin to get sick too. But the fact that Jongin missed him, and took the risk in coming over to offer to take care of him still made Sehun’s heart flutter and he raises the cover over his mouth to hide the smile threatening to show.

Jongin waves him off, “It’s okay, I have a strong immune system, I’ll be fine. Besides, I keep telling myself that you’d do the same if I was in your place.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” The younger quickly denies, but he sounds unconvincing even to himself and Jongin grins.

“You would because that’s what a great friend you are. Now, be a good patient and let me do this.” He’s persistent and Sehun is honestly feeling too weak to fight him back so he lets Jongin maneuver him into a sitting position so he can spoon feed him some soup.

“Idiot,” Sehun mumbles as Jongin starts making airplane noises as he moves the spoon over to Sehun’s mouth, but his voice is nothing but fond.

And if Jongin ends up huddled under the sheets with Sehun fighting a fever of his own, then at least they got to be miserable together.

 

x

 

“Hi.”

Sehun opens his eyes to see Jongin standing over him, a grin on his face, and he can feel the corners of his mouth curling up in a smile of his own in return.

“Hi, Jongin.” The younger stretches his arm out to pat the spot on the grass beside him and Jongin nods, lowering himself to lay down next to Sehun, shoulder to shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks, folding his hands on top of his stomach.

Sehun sighs, “Just watching the clouds.” A pause. “…And thinking.”

Jongin turns his head to look at Sehun, “Thinking? About what?”  
  
The other boy shrugs, “Everything?” He offers, and Jongin raises an eyebrow, silently asking for clarification. Sehun exhales, “Promise you won’t laugh?”

Jongin frowns, “Laugh? I’d never laugh at you, Sehun.” He reassures but Sehun is still hesitant so Jongin lifts up his right pinky, “I pinky promise that I won’t laugh.”

Sehun stares at him incredulously, “Really, Jongin? We’re not six anymore.”

“Hey, I take pinky promises very seriously!” Jongin protests and Sehun rolls his eyes but eventually links his own pinky with Jongin’s. “Okay, so?” He prompts.

Sehun picks at the grass silently for a moment, “Well, we’re getting older and I can’t help but think about the future, y’know? Like, what do I want to be when I’m an adult. I don’t know…” He trails off, suddenly self-conscious, and he tries to shrink away but Jongin’s next words keep him glued to his place.

“I get it.” Jongin admits softly, “I think about it too, sometimes.” The older looks up to the sky, watching the clouds slowly float by, his eyes bright, “I think I want to be a dancer. I dream about performing on stage one day. It’s stupid, I know.” He laughs, but the sound gets caught in his throat when he feels Sehun lay a hand gently on his.

“It’s not stupid. I think you’d be an amazing dancer, Jongin.” Sehun says earnestly, “You should go for it.”

“...Maybe I will,” Jongin smiles tenderly, flipping his hand around so he can link his fingers with Sehun’s before he looks up to lock gazes with the younger.

Sehun breaks the gaze first, turning to look back up at the sky, cheeks slightly pink, “When you become famous, you better not forget your number one fan.”

“I’d never.” Jongin response is immediate.

Sehun smiles, “That’s good to know, but I still have no clue what I want to be in the future.” He sighs again.

“You’ll figure it out. We’re still young.”

Sehun nods, “Y'know, I think as long as I’m with you, I'm not scared about what the future holds.” He confesses softly and Jongin squeezes his fingers in agreement.

 

x

 

“Hi,” Jongin laughs, “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

Sehun jumps in surprise before turning and punching the older boy in the shoulder, “Shut up.” A hesitant pause. “So, I’m guessing it looks bad then?” He mumbles and Jongin quickly shakes his head.

“Different, but not bad.” He says, eyes glued to the newly dyed blond locks on Sehun’s head.

Sehun turns to stare at his reflection in the mirror and chews on his bottom lip worriedly. “It looks terrible, oh my god, what was I thinking? I’m so stupid, I should’ve never done it.”

Jongin sighs and walks up behind the other and hooks his chin over Sehun’s shoulder, “Sehunnie, shut up. It looks great. You look great.” The last words are whispered and Sehun struggles not to shiver, lest Jongin notices it with how close they are.

Sehun takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly, nodding and meeting Jongin’s eyes in the mirror, “I guess I’m just freaking out thinking how everyone at school is going to react.”

Jongin snorts, arms wrapping around his friend’s slim waist to give him a comforting squeeze, “Who cares what they think? Their opinions don’t matter.”

Sehun nods again, but he can’t help but continue eyeing his hair with a conflicted expression so Jongin spins him around in his arms so that they’re facing each other.

“Hey, look at me,” He murmurs, cupping Sehun’s jaw and tilting his head up when Sehun doesn’t respond, “You. Look. Amazing.” He says, making sure to punctuate every word so Sehun understands. “The blond makes you look even more dazzling, like an ethereal fairy prince.”

Sehun laughs, “Ethereal fairy prince?”

Jongin grins, happy that he’s gotten Sehun to brighten up, “The ethereal-est.”

“That’s not even a word,” Sehun rolls his eyes but he still smiles affectionately at the older boy.

“Maybe not. But, I have heard that blonds have more fun,” Jongin says, wiggling an eyebrow at Sehun as he moves forward to give him a hug.

Sehun melts into the hug and circles his arms around Jongin’s shoulders to hug him back tightly while he whispers a quiet thank you against the other’s neck.

 

x

 

“Hi.”

Sehun winces when he hears the voice, and mentally fights the urge to run away. He swallows nervously and hesitantly looks up at Jongin, whose standing in front of him looking very much like a kicked puppy.

“Jong-” Sehun begins but he stops himself when the other raises up a hand.

“You’ve been avoiding me, and I want to know why.” Jongin frowns, arms coming to cross over his chest and Sehun feels himself beginning to sweat.

He thought he had been slick; he had shot down Jongin’s offers to hang out under the fake pretense that he was busy ‘studying,’ and he made sure to answer enough of Jongin’s texts so as not to alarm the other, but it seems that Jongin knows him better than he thought.

Still, he was too proud to admit the truth, so he says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looks away.

Jongin growls, “Cut the crap, Sehun.” His tone is harsh and Sehun flinches because Jongin is angry, and Jongin doesn’t get angry easily so to see the older angry and angry at **him** , it’s unsettling.

Sehun sighs and closes his eyes, “Okay, fine, you’re right. I have been avoiding you.”

“Why?” Jongin whispers and he sounds so wrecked that Sehun can’t help but hate himself for making Jongin feel this way.

So he decides to come clean.

“I couldn’t stand it, okay? Ever since you joined the dance club and met Taemin, it’s been _Taemin this_ and _Taemin that_ every time we talk. At first, I was okay with it but then you started inviting him out with us and I always ended up being the third wheel and I was just _sick_ of it. I made up excuses so I wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore, okay?”

It sounds stupid now that he’s said it out loud but it’s been really bothering him. He knows it shouldn’t, though. He doesn’t own Jongin, he can be friends with anyone he wants, but seeing Jongin speak so highly of Taemin and look so happy with him, it just made him bitter and annoyed.

It’s quiet as Jongin processes the words, and when he does, he sighs softly, his body relaxing as the anger seeps out of him, “Sehun… You were jealous?”

Jealous.

Was he jealous?

“Yeah, I guess I was?” Sehun admits, flushing because he’s such an idiot. “We’ve been friends almost our whole lives and then Taemin comes in and you two get along _so_ well. I don’t know, I guess I just felt like I was losing my best friend.”

Jongin’s expression softens and he lowers himself to sit next to Sehun on the grass, “Sehun, no one could ever replace you. You’ll always be my best friend, no matter what. Always remember that, okay?”

Sehun nods, still feeling shitty to have ever doubted Jongin, “I’m sorry, Jongin. I should’ve talked to you about this instead of ignoring you like a coward.”

The older exhales, “It’s okay. And I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was talking about Taemin so much.”

“Not your fault. You like Taemin, it’s natural that you’d talk about him.”

Jongin leans his head on Sehun’s shoulder, “Yeah, but I like you best, so I should’ve focused on you more.”

Sehun flushes at the confession, “I guess we both have things we should work on, huh?” He feels Jongin’s head shuffle next to his in a nod.

The only sound for the next few minutes is the rustling of the leaves and their quiet breathing until Sehun breaks it.

“Hey, Jongin?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll always be my best friend, too.”

 

x

 

“Hi.” Jongin stammers, reaching for the nearest piece of clothing to cover himself as Sehun slaps his hands over his eyes and flushes bright red, stuttering out an apology.

“Oh fuck! I'm so sorry! Your mom told me that you were in your room and I didn't think to knock, I had no idea you were changing and shit, I-" Sehun trails off, letting out a mortified groan instead.

Jongin bites his lip as he quickly zips up his jeans and reaches for his button down as he tries to ignore the way his own body heats up in embarrassment.

"Okay, you can look," Jongin announces once he's fully clothed.

Sehun peeks through the gaps between his fingers as if checking to see if Jongin's telling the truth, before letting his hands drop and his gaze locks onto the ground.

"So," Jongin starts off awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Why'd you come over for? I don't think we had any planned, right?"

Sehun clears his throat, trying his hardest to erase the image of Jongin's body from his mind, "Ah, no, you're right, we didn't have anything planned but I figured maybe we could go and see a movie together?" He says timidly, before gathering the courage to look up. He gives Jongin a quick once over and notices that Jongin is dressed up quite nicely, his hair neatly combed and his face freshly shaved. "Unless you already have another commitment?" He adds.

Jongin pinks, "Uh, yeah I kinda do. I'm sorry, Sehun."

Sehun shakes his head, "Don't apologize! Like you said, we didn't plan anything and it was just a spur of the moment suggestion." He tilts his head, "So, you're looking real nice, got a hot date or something?" He jokes with a laugh, but it dies in his throat when he doesn't hear Jongin join in. "...Oh."

"Yeah... You know, Krystal? I asked her out and she said yes. We're going to get some dinner together."

"I see..." Sehun mumbles quietly. In all of their years together as friends, Jongin's never really shown an interest in dating someone so Sehun never really worried about it. But now, as he sees Jongin all dressed up for his date, he can't help the sinking feeling in his gut. It feels a lot like that bitterness he felt when he thought Taemin was replacing him as Jongin's best friend, only much, _much_ worse.

He had come to the conclusion quite some time ago that he was in love with Jongin. And it’s not like it just happened at once. No, it had been a gradual fall, a connection that started as soon as they first met when they were kids. He tried hard not to delve into these feelings he was having for his best friend because the thought of Jongin finding out and thinking he was a freak and walking out of his life was terrifying. So he kept quiet and continued playing the role of ‘just best friend,’ but he couldn’t help but always think of the ‘what if?’

But now with Krystal in the picture, it seemed like Sehun would never know what that ‘what if’ could be.

So he smiles anyway because Jongin is his best friend and he should be happy for him. "That's great Jongin. I hope everything goes well for you two."

Jongin smiles back, "Thanks, Sehun." He walks towards the other and pulls him into a hug and Sehun tries to ignore this sudden overwhelming feeling to cry.

Sehun pulls back first, "I should get going then. No kissing on the first date, okay?" He teases and gets a punch on the shoulder in retaliation.

"Shut up," Jongin laughs, a blush on his cheeks, "We can hang out tomorrow, alright?"

Sehun waves him off, "Sure, sure. Good luck, Jongin!" He gives him a thumbs up before exiting the room, his heart feeling a little heavy.

 

x

 

"Hi." Jongin breathes out, his chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Hey.” Sehun greets back, trying hard not to focus on how good Jongin still manages to look even as a sweaty mess, “Here I brought you some water.” He hands the other a cold bottle and watches in amusement as Jongin nearly downs the whole thing immediately.

Sehun tilts his head, “So, what big news do you have that you just couldn’t tell me over the phone? And it better be good! I didn’t rush over from class to the studio just to hear you got laid or some dumb shit.”

Jongin snorts, “Shut up, it’s good, okay? You remember how I told you I was auditioning for the solo dance in this year’s recital?” He asks and Sehun nods.

“Yeah, how could I forget? You were basically vibrating out of your skin from nerves on the day of the audition. I was afraid you would’ve booked it if I hadn’t been there to help keep you calm.”

“And I appreciate you being there for me. Especially,” He pauses, building up the suspense, “Since I got it.”

Sehun’s jaw drops and his head snaps up to look at Jongin, “Wait, really?”

Jongin grins brightly, “Yeah, I’m getting a solo.”

“Fuck, Jongin.” Sehun chokes out, tears of joy prickling his eyes as he rushes forward to envelop Jongin in a tight hug, uncaring that Jongin’s shirt is soaked with sweat. “You’ve wanted this for so long. I’m so happy for you, oh my god.”

Jongin laughs, tears of his own falling down his cheeks as he circles his arms around Sehun. They stay like that for a long moment, just wrapped in each other’s embrace.

Jongin suddenly pulls back, “Oh, wait, I got something for you.” He removes himself and walks over to his bag, pulling out an envelope.

He hands the object over to Sehun, who takes it gingerly, "What’s this?”

“I was given four tickets to give out to people I wanted to invite to the recital.” Jongin starts, ‘Two are for my mom and dad, another is for my sister, and the last one,” He motions to the envelope, “Is for you.”

Sehun’s eyes widen, “Jongin, I… Shouldn’t you give this to Krystal instead?” He asks, because as much as he would love to accept the ticket and be there to support Jongin, Krystal is Jongin’s girlfriend and therefore, should be the main priority.

Jongin is quiet for a moment before he shakes his head, “I thought about it and I realized that you’re the one I want there the most.”

Sehun’s heart rate accelerates, “Really?”

Jongin grins, “Yes. After all, you’ve been my support way longer than Krystal has. I can’t forget my number one fan.”

That lazy afternoon spent sprawled out in the backyard tracing shapes in the clouds and talking about each other’s dreams flashes before Sehun’s eyes and he can’t help but let more tears escape.

Jongin remembered that.

“So,” Jongin starts off, a hopeful tone in his voice as he steps closer, “I take that as you accept?”

Sehun smiles widely, “Of course I do.”

 

x

 

“Hi.”

Sehun’s eyebrows knit together and he pulls open the door wider, “Uh, hi? Jongin, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the prom with Krystal?” He asks, taking in how Jongin is still dressed in his tux, looking completely and utterly dashing.

“She broke up with me,” Jongin replies with a nonchalant shrug and Sehun’s eyes widen.

“What? Why?” Sehun finds himself asking frantically, but he reels back when he sees the tiredness in Jongin’s eyes. He frowns and grabs a hold of Jongin’s hand, pulling the other inside and up to his room, where he lets Jongin take a seat on the edge of his bed.

He watches as Jongin unfastens his black tie in silence, waiting patiently for the other to talk when he’s ready.

Jongin eventually starts speaking. “She said it was because I was in love with someone else.”

“But, that’s crazy!” Sehun exclaims, “It’s so obvious to everyone how in love with her you are. You treat her like she’s your whole world.” He says, trying his hardest not to sound bitter. He can’t help but hold a bit of animosity towards Krystal. Though he knows he shouldn’t, Sehun has always been jealous that Krystal was able to be with Jongin in a way only he could ever dream of.

“She was right, though,” Jongin admits softly.

Sehun freezes, completely in shock. Jongin… loves someone else? There was someone else besides Krystal?

Sehun feels his heart breaking for the second time; once again, he had lost Jongin to someone else.

Jongin continues, his eyes locked on the floor between his feet, “I loved Krystal. I really did. But it’s nothing compared to the love I feel for this other person. I was just too afraid to see the truth. So I clung to Krystal. I used her to avoid facing reality and it was so unfair to her. Krystal said she doesn’t hate me for it, even though she should. She said that she’s willing to let me go so that I can be truly happy, but I can’t!” Jongin looks up, and there are tears in his eyes, “I can’t tell the person I truly love how I feel because if they don’t feel the same it could mess everything up and I just can’t risk that!”

“I care too much about this person to lose them,” Jongin mutters, wiping away his tears with shaking hands.

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn’t want to know, but the ugly curiosity is eating at him, “J-Jongin… who is this person?” He asks quietly.

Jongin shakes his head, “I can’t tell you.”

“You can tell me, I promise I won’t say anything.” Sehun tries once more and again, Jongin shoots him down.

“I _can’t_ , Sehun.”

Sehun feels his pulse quicken in anger, and he yells out, “Why the hell not?! We tell each other everything, we’re best friends!”

“And that’s the problem!” Jongin suddenly stands up, hand threading through his own hair roughly, “We’re best friends and I’m in _love_ with you!”

Silence.

Jongin laughs, but it’s devoid of emotion, “What? You wanted to know who and now that you do, you got nothing to say? This is why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place, I knew you’d react this way.” He shakes his head and moves towards the door.

“Jongin-”

“It’s alright, Sehun. We don’t have to continue being friends anymore if I freak you out-”

“Would you just let me fucking finish?!” Sehun curses and Jongin reels back, surprised.

Sehun sighs, “I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t believe it. I’ve always hoped, but _never_ in my wildest dreams did I ever think that you’d feel the same way.”

“...Feel the same way?” Jongin echoes, an outline of hope in his voice.

Sehun smiles, “Yes, you idiot. I love you, too. We’ve been through so much together, how could I _not_ fall in love with you? I never said anything for the same reason as you. That fear of losing you was just too big of a risk for me to take. And then you got together with Krystal..." Sehun pauses, "Wait, how did Krystal know?"

Jongin rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "She said I look and talk about you like you put the stars in the sky. She also said it really sealed the deal for her when I gave you the last ticket for my recital and not her."

"Wow,” Sehun breathes, “And all this time I was jealous of her."

“You were jealous of her?” Jongin asks and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Of course I was! She got to hug and kiss you whenever she wanted, got to hold your hand, and go on dates with you, even went to prom with you!”

Jongin’s face falls, “Oh my god, I’m such an ass. I really lead her on, didn’t I? She said she didn’t blame me but fuck, I should apologize to her again.” He pauses, “And also thank her, she really put things into perspective for me.”

Sehun nods, “Yeah, you should. Tomorrow, though. Right now, I just want to focus on how we’re both in love with each other.” He says with a shy smile, a beautiful blush on his face.

Jongin shuffles closer until there is hardly any space left in between their bodies and reaches a hand up to cup one of Sehun’s red cheeks, “When did you know? That you loved me?” He asks hesitantly. Though a part of Jongin was desperate to know the answer, another part of him was afraid that Sehun’s answer wouldn’t match his.

Sehun leans against Jongin’s touch, and sighs contently, “I can’t remember exactly when I realized it, but I know I just always did.”

Jongin grins and leans forward.

So their answers did match.

When their lips meet, there's an explosion that courses through them and a montage of every moment they've spent together plays out in their minds; from birthday parties and summer vacations, to sleepovers and soccer practices. Everything.

And yeah, it's true, they've always loved each other.

 

x

 

"Hi," Jongin says with a lopsided grin.

Sehun giggles and reaches a hand up to push aside Jongin's bangs, "Hi."

Jongin looks at the boy under him, completely bare, with shiny pink lips, and he feels a rush of affection that he can't taper down and his eyes soften, "I love you," He whispers.

Sehun beams, "I love you, too."

“Sehun…” Jongin trails a finger lightly against Sehun’s collarbones, “Are you sure about this?”

The younger nods, “Yes.” He whispers.

Jongin returns the gesture before leaning down. He kisses Sehun's cheeks, his lips, his chin and he fumbles with the lube, hands shaking.

What they're about to do suddenly seems important; vital. Like they're putting in the last piece of the puzzle, and afterward, they'd be completely whole. Sehun would probably tease him to no end if he knew what Jongin was thinking about their first time but when he slides the first finger into Sehun and Sehun breathes out Jongin's name like it's the only thing he knows, Jongin thinks he may have to revise that thought.

Sehun tenses up at two fingers and Jongin wonders if maybe they should wait; they got all the time in the world, after all. He tells Sehun this, but Sehun shakes his head and breathes out, “Just keep going, okay? We’re doing this, Jongin. I want this.”

Jongin nods and places butterfly kisses on Sehun’s neck as he pushes his fingers deeper, curving them a little. He’s not sure exactly what he does but it makes Sehun bite out a loud moan.

“Jesus, Jongin, more of that,” Sehun mumbles, his hand moving to grip the sheets tightly.

Jongin does it some more and after a few moments, he’s able to get three fingers inside. Sehun whimpers, thrashing back and forth against the pillow and Jongin feels a rush of adrenaline at the fact that he can make Sehun feel this way with just his fingers.

Eventually, Sehun tugs Jongin towards him, and lets their foreheads touch, “I’m ready. Let’s do it.”

Jongin looks at him, still hesitant, “You’re sure?” He asks once more.

Sehun reaches for Jongin’s cock, stroking in firm strokes and Jongin groans.

“So sure. Want to feel you.”

“How should we…?” Jongin begins and then cuts himself off. Asking all these questions when they're about to have sex is weird and a little awkward.

“Whatever feels right?” Sehun offers and Jongin moves forward and pushes their mouths together in a kiss because it’s the only thing that doesn’t feel foreign to him right now. They end up rutting together and Sehun spreads his legs, locking them around Jongin’s waist.

“Now, Jongin,” He says, moaning into Jongin’s neck, biting at his shoulder.

“Okay,” Jongin mutters, reaching for the lube again. He sits back and makes sure to slick up every inch before settling back onto Sehun.

They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, saying so much without speaking. Eventually, Sehun says, “Are we going to this now?” But it’s not demanding or impatient; it’s pensive, and Jongin feels another wave of affection.

“Yeah,” Jongin breathes against the other’s lips and finds Sehun’s hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing as he uses his free hand to guide himself inside Sehun slowly. Sehun tenses immediately and Jongin kisses his forehead, trying to put him at ease.

They stop multiple times and Jongin isn’t sure this is going to happen, that is until Sehun exhales and relaxes for him and then it’s a slick slide of heat and tightness.

“God, Jongin…” Sehun whimpers once Jongin is fully inside.

Jongin leans over him and presses his mouth against Sehun’s over and over again, “You feel so good,” He says quietly in between kisses and he can feel Sehun’s mouth curve into a smile against his lips.

Finally, Sehun pushes his heel against the small of his back, urging him to move, “Come on. Make love to me, Jongin.”

Jongin groans, nodding his head and pulling out gently before sliding back in. Sehun mewls in his arms and arches into the movement and soon they’re rocking together, pressed against each other tightly, bodies slick with sweat and chests heaving.

They kiss again, clumsy and open-mouthed as Jongin picks up the pace, driving in harder. Sehun cries out and tugs at Jongin to pull him closer for more.

“Gonna come,” Sehun eventually warns. Jongin pulls out and slams back in at Sehun’s words and then feels as Sehun’s muscles clench down around him. He watches Sehun’s face as Sehun comes, Jongin’s name on his lips and feels the warmth that shoots across his stomach.

“Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin groans, thrusting in once more before releasing himself, filling Sehun up. He collapses onto the younger, cursing silently at the mess between them before pulling out and tugging Sehun so that they’re both lying on their sides.

Jongin presses a kiss to his shoulder, “Good?”

Sehun cuddles up to him and sighs contently, his eyes threatening to fall shut from exhaustion. “Mmhm… what do you think?”

Jongin looks at him, suddenly at a loss for words. Sehun’s eyes are darker than usual, his cheeks red, lips kiss-swollen, and his hair sweaty and matted. “I… I think it was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

That wakes Sehun up and he looks at Jongin with a fondness that tugs at the elder’s heart, “You’re such a romantic, Kim Jongin.” He says, and his tone is teasing but Jongin can see the seriousness in Sehun's eyes.

“I love you,” Jongin says again, and the words never fail in having Sehun’s heart skip a beat.

“I love you, too,” Sehun replies earnestly and when they kiss this time, it’s a slow slide of lips that doesn’t stop until they're both fast asleep in each other’s arms.

 

x

 

“Hi.”

Sehun looks up from his seat on the sidewalk at the soft voice, his eyes unconsciously squinting a little as the bright sun suddenly comes into his view. 

Standing before him is Jongin, his tan skin glowing under the sunlight and the dark strands of his hair falling gently against his forehead from the cool breeze that passes between them. He has one hand buried in his pocket and his free one reaches out to cup Sehun’s cheek gently.

“Hi,” Sehun mumbles back, leaning into Jongin’s touch momentarily before the other pulls back so he can take a seat next to Sehun.

“What are you doing out here?” Jongin asks as he stretches his legs out in front of him, palms splayed out behind him.

“Reminiscing,” Sehun answers, “This is where we first met, y’know?”

Jongin nods, a soft smile on his lips, “I remember.”

“It’s nice being back home. There are so many memories here, and we get to spend time with our families.” Sehun sighs happily.

Jongin shifts beside him, “Speaking of families, my mom mentioned something just now, something that’s been stuck in my brain for a while now and I came looking for you so I can talk to you about it.”

Sehun turns to him, his head tilting in curiosity, “Oh, really? Talk to me about what?”

“She said something about how there’s this special person in my life, a person who means more to me than anything else in the world,” Jongin begins explaining. “Now, don’t get me wrong. I’ve got plenty of other friends. There's Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun and Yixing and Minseok, and Junmyeon.” He pauses, glancing over at Sehun and he feels his heart skip a beat because there’s a smile on Sehun’s face that is positively bright.

“But you, Oh Sehun,” Jongin continues, “You are my best friend,” He shrugs, "And you just happen to also be the amazing, wonderful, loyal boyfriend that I love very, very, _very_ much.” He adds with a grin and Sehun shakes his head fondly.

“Sooo,” Jongin drawls out, and looks at Sehun with hopeful eyes, “What do you say? You wanna get married?”

Sehun’s eyes start watering, but his smile remains as radiant as ever, “We can get married just like that? Is that how it works?”

Jongin pushes a hand into his pocket again and pulls out a velvet box, shifting until he’s kneeling on one knee beside Sehun, “Well, maybe not just like that. It’s a good thing I have this ring, then.” He opens the box and he watches as the tears break free and slip down Sehun’s cheeks as he takes in the beautiful engagement ring inside.

“Oh Sehun, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Sehun breathes out, “Yes, yes, yes.”

So Jongin slips the ring onto Sehun’s finger and lets their lips mold together because that’s what you do with the person you love and want to spend the rest of your life with.

And Jongin and Sehun definitely love each other.

They always have, and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment, i'd love to know what you guys think about this!!
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
